Chuck vs The Bulletproof Monk
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Sarah reflects back on her time in Tibet training with her master and through a mission she connects back with him. The climatic fight scene is a bit far fetched but I did it anyway. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Destinguished Gentlemen.


_The episode begins around 1995 in the mountains of Tibet at the Temple of Sublime Truth and inside you see a young woman being trained by her master. When the camera pans to a close up of her face you see it's a Sarah. You see she is in the middle of what seems to be a battle between teacher and student on tall pillars above a back abyss leading to the unknown. The weapons of choice are two thandas (long bamboo sticks) and after a lengthy battle, the student gets the upper hand on the teacher. After few moments you see student and teacher walking side by side having a discussion as they drink butter tea_

**Master Kojima:** _smiling at Sarah_ When I first met you, I could see you were undisciplined without any balance or direction not only in your heart, but also in your mind as well.

**Sarah:** _looks at Master Kojima_ What do you see now master?

**Master Kojima:** _grins_ A young woman with discipline…_cut to Sarah smiling_…but still there is no balance or direction still in your heart or mind._cut back to Sarah with a confused look_Once you find that balance…you will have one complete life instead of 2 lives that are incomplete.

**Sarah:** _looks down and than at Master Kojima_ I am complete…joining the C.I.A. gave me the balance, as well as, the direction that I was missing and sorely needed, which I wasn't getting before I became a spy.

**Master Kojima:** Giving up your true self for a life that brings only pain, misery, and heartache is not a life to live.

**Sarah:** It's the life I chose master and aren't we all searching for balance in life?

**Master Kojima:** _puts hand on Sarah's shoulder_ Ah young one…that is your mistake for you see the balance you seek will come when you least expect it leading you to be fully complete.

_cut to Sarah and Master Kojima stopping to face each other as the sun is setting in the background_

**Sarah:** _curious look_I don't understand.

**Master Kojima:** _nodding_ You will in due time.

**Sarah:** Master…of the many agents that "The Omaha Project" sent to you why do you have a vested interest in me?

**Master Kojima:** It's not a matter of asking why, but accepting a much greater plan that is pre-destined for you. We all have a role to play in the universe and I am here to simply guide you to a path of true enlightenment. _looks straight ahead and then at Sarah grinning_ It's up to you my child to choose a path that holds a far greater purpose to believe in.

**Sarah:** _bows_ Yes master.

**Master Kojima:** _points finger in the air_ One more thing…in order to attain a complete inner balance you will travel a path seeking ultimate knowledge and while on your journey you will experience enlightenment unlike any other. Remember these words I say to you: The balance within your heart will be encountered in a place that is considered to be an angelic city within colors of jade. The balance you seek will be able defeat one's enemies while cranes circle above. To establish the balance you seek you must willingly free yourself of weak links from the past with the help of strong links in the future.

**Sarah:** _bows_ I will…T'oo-Je-Che **Tibetan for Thank You**

_Cut to Sarah giving him a necklace leading you to then see Sarah and Master Kojima bowing to each other then turning to look at the sunset inevitably leading both of them going back to sipping their butter tea. The scene gradually switches to the present on a Thursday night where you see Sarah holding her gold locket between her fingers looking out the window of her hotel room as the sun rises in the distance. She smiles as all three of the questions that Master Kojima gave her to answer long ago were answered and they came in the form of Chuck. Flashing back you see it was Chuck who she met in the City of Angels Los Angeles, California within the jadish colors of Buy More. It was Chuck who defeated Zarnow in a helicopter as there were cranes were under, around, as well as, above him. Finally, it was Chuck that made her realize there was no future with Bryce and when it came to his family they gave her something that she knows in her heart is something truly real…a strong sense of belonging. The scene ends with Sarah receiving a phone call on her cell and when she answers its Director Graham on the other end informing her of yet another mission. You then see her hang up, look out the window one last time, walk over to her bed, grabs her belongings, and heads out to the door heading towards Casey's apartment. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Casey's apartment where you see Chuck, Sarah, and Casey as General Beckman and Director Graham on screen in the middle of a discussion with Team Chuck. A picture comes on screen leading chuck to flash as he sees images of the golden statue of Buddha, mercenaries, an organization called HRO, and the name Hendrik Strucker, and the image of the golden statue of Buddha again. He snaps out of leading him to speak_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Hendrik Strucker…a former decorated German soldier now turned mercenary. He was hired by an elitist group known as the HRO or otherwise known as the Holy Republic Organization. They believe that in order to achieve spiritual oneness with the universe they must eliminate those who are truly unenlightened.

**Casey:** _serious look_ A bunch of crackpots is what their called.

**Beckman:** _looks at Casey_ Those aforementioned crackpots Agent Casey have at their disposal a ruthless cold blooded killer and as you can see/read for yourself…_cut to Team Chuck reading Strucker's file and looking at pictures of his handiwork_…he's good. Whatever you do don't underestimate him…he's an expert in several different kinds of martial arts and as you can see here…_clip of surveillance video pop up_…not even 15 armed security guards could take him down.

**Sarah:** looks at Graham Who is his target?

**Beckman:** According to our intel, it's The Dali Llama who is visiting the Odiyan Buddhist Center in Sonoma County, California. His purpose for being there is 3 days of deep meditation before he speaks in front of a mass audience at the Staple Center concerning the 33th Anniversary of Tibetan National Uprising Day on March 12th, 2008.

**Sarah:** _serious look_ What are our orders?

**Graham:** You're orders are to rendezvous the day before his arrival with one of our contacts…someone who closely worked with C.I.A in the past who now works within the facility will provide you three with the necessary materials to access every part of the monastery.

**Sarah:** And our cover?

**Graham:** Potential students who are interested in the teachings of Buddhism. Trying to understand how your own mind works and even though you're not asked to believe you're asked to discover something for yourself. Essentially, it's an individual pursuit guided by tradition

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ Do we have to shave our heads for this assignment?

_cut to everybody looking at Chuck_

**Beckman:** You have your orders _screen turns off_

_You see everybody walking off with Chuck standing there asking again if shaving their head is needed for the assignment leading him to walk off screen calling out to Sarah. The scene switches to Casa Bartowski where you see Chuck packing and after several minutes you see Ellie enter his room as she knocks on the door. Ellie leads in conversation_

**Ellie:** _looks at Chuck_ Where are you going little brother?

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ Sarah and I are going away for the weekend for some alone time. Away from the city, work responsibilities, and…

**Ellie:** Morgan?

_cut to Chuck reluctantly nodding leading Awesome to enter the room_

**Awesome:** _smiles at Chuck_ Chuck, I just heard you're taking your lady away for the weekend. That is…_cut to Chuck expecting say the word_…spectacular.

_just then Morgan comes climbing through the window_

**Morgan:** _looks at Chuck, his bags, and then goes on a rant_ Dude…you're moving in with Sarah already? I see…you tell your sister, future brother-in-law, but not your best friend. I'm hurt…betrayed even.

**Chuck:** _stops Morgan and holds his face tightly between his hands_Morgan…look at me...I'm just going away for the weekend with Sarah. I'll be back Sunday…Monday at the latest. In the meantime, I'm putting you in charge tomorrow…so don't let me down. I'm counting on you and Anna to keep Jeff and Lester in line for me?

**Morgan:** _salutes with his face still between Chuck's hands_ El Capitan, you have my word your ship will still be afloat when you get back.

**Chuck:** _grins and lets go of Morgan_Good…my dad will be there to back you up. Oh, I also gave Casey the weekend off because of personal reasons?

**Morgan:** _looks around_ What…he's finally going to have surgery to remove the stick up his butt?

_cut to Casey walking by the window giving a loud grunt causing Morgan to flinch. The scene switches from Chuck's room to Casey, Sarah, and Chuck arriving at the monastery the next morning looking around awaiting their contact. After several minutes they hear a voice coming from behind them and when they look he is hidden in the shadows leading the mystery person to speak up_

**Unknown person:** Water that is too pure…

_cut to Casey and Chuck looking at each other utterly confused_

**Sarah:** _chimes in_ has no fish

_The scene ends with the mystery person steps out of the shadows leading Sarah to smile and then bow as she sees her former teacher Master Kojima stand before her_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck and Casey being introduced by Sarah to her teacher Master Kojima. Cut to Casey bowing and then to Chuck who gets into a bowing/handshake situation with Master Kojima. Sarah leads in the conversation_

**Sarah:** _smiling_ Master Kojima…are you our contact?

**Master Kojima:** _looks at Sarah_ The question you ask has already been answered.

**Casey:** _looks at Kojima_ What? Just answer the question…are you our contact or not?

**Master Kojima:** _looks at Casey_ The hand of a friend is far greater than fist of an enemy.

**Casey:** _gives a low growl, walks over and is about to put his hands on Master Kojima_ Enough with this fortune cookie crap.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Casey..buddy?

_cut to Casey grabbing his robe and before you know it Casey is on one knee with his right arm straight out and his right hand not only being bend bak, but also being pushed up_

**Sarah:** _walks up and bows_ Koo-Soo day-bo yin-pay? **How are you**

**Master Kojima:** _looking at Sarah while he has Casey down_ Nga day-bo yin **I am fine**

**Sarah:** _smiles_ Its good to see you Master.

**Master Kojima:** And I you young one.

**Sarah:** _points at Chuck_ That is Chuck…_looks down at Casey_…and that man you currently have on his knee is my partner Casey.

_Cut to Kojima letting go of Casey's hand leading him to shake off and massage his right hand_

**Master Kojima:** It is an honor to meet you. Come…after a long journey you must be famished.

_cut to Master Kojima escorting everybody in and then the scene slowly moves to later that evening in the dining area where you see all 4 of them being served an authentic Tibetan meal_

**Master Kojima:** _looks at Chuck_ So you are the this extraordinary man that has abilities unlike any other.

**Chuck:** _grins_ Yeah…I'm just a guy trying to help save the world, even if nobody knows about it.

**Master Kojima:** My son…every man's life concerns every other man, especially if he's on the noble path to true enlightenment.

**Chuck:** I get your point

**Casey:** _massaging his hand_ No you don't...idiot.

_cut to Chuck looking at Casey and then looking down at his food_

**Master Kojima:** Chuck…Is something wrong?

**Chuck:** No disrespect…but I don't think I can eat this. Do you have hot dogs or something?

_cut to Casey Sarah and Casey giving him a look_

**Master Kojima:** _smiles_ You must keep your body pure and not eat any creatures that were once living.

**Chuck:** So no hot dogs then?

**Master Kojima:** _grins_ Instead of feeding your stomach, mentally feed on this: Why do hot dog buns come in packages of ten, but hot dog buns only come in packages of eight?

**Chuck:** _thinking_ A question of the ages...I'm going to think about it and get back to you.

_cut to Master Kojima nodding_

**Casey:** _chimes in_ You know…I don't know which is worse…you two talking about hot dogs and hot dog buns with Confucius over there or listening to what type of sandwich you and Morgan would take on a deserted island.

**Master Kojima:** _looks at Casey_ Mr. Casey…I apologize for our earlier meeting and I humbly ask your forgiveness for my earlier transgression.

**Casey:** _smirks_ Apology accepted _Cut to Master Kojima getting up, walking over to Casey, kneels beside him, takes out a bottle, opens it and starts applying a unknown ointment it to his right hand_ Does that feel better?

**Casey:** _looks at his hand and then at Kojima_ Yes it does. What is that stuff anyways?

**Master Kojima:** _holds up bottle_ It's a homemade remedy…_cut to Casey grinning as he's smelling his hand_…made from my own urine. _walks away_

**Chuck:** That's just wrong

_You then Sarah laughing under her breathe, Chuck moving away from Casey, and Casey looking at his hand covered in ointment that is made from Master Kojima's urine. The scene ends as it cuts to an unknown maksed man running silently above the rooftops, then after a moment or two drops undetected inevitably slipping into the darkness. The scene ends when you cut to him within the shadows taking off his mask ultimately seeing the face of Hendrik Strucker_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins early the next day with a montage of clips as you see Sarah and Master Kojima in an exercise/training area of the monastery in the middle of a friendly sparring match similar to the one they both participated in several years ago. It's goes back and forth to where Master Kojima ends up getting the upper hand this time. You can see on her face she's disappointed and after several moments you see Sarah and Master Kojima walking side by side by the reflecting pools, as well as, flower gardens having a discussion. Master Kojima begins the conversation_

**Master Kojima:** I am pleased that you're skills have improved._cut to Sarah smiling and then Kojima stops to face her_ However, you fight up here taps _her head_ instead of here. _taps her heart_

**Sarah:** I know…its just that…

**Master Kojima:** _interrupts her_ No excuses. Remember what I taught you…Feel your surroundings. For the air is as real as you and me. You have to step on it as if it were a stone, swim through it as if it were the sea. All you have to do is truly believe. Plus...lest you forget...its not about anger…its about peace. When it comes to your opponent…its not about power…it's about grace. It's not about knowing your enemy…

**Sarah:** _chimes in_ Its about knowing yourself. _looks around_ Yes…I never forgot that.

**Master Kojima:** _looks at Sarah_ My child…I sense there is balance within you now and yet its not a fully complete balance at that. Does it concern the remarkable young man that attains the knowledge within his mind?

**Sarah:** _looks straight ahead_ Yes master. It's a complicated situation to explain.

**Master Kojima:** All situations are complicated, only if you make it to be. Has your journey led you to a path of opened enlightenment within your heart?

**Sarah:** _looks at Master Kojima_ Yes it has…but it also has put me in danger of compromising myself and risking getting caught by my superiors. If they found out, I'll be reassigned.

**Master Kojima:** _takes a deep breathe_ The true danger lies not within the obstacles that lie before you but what lies beyond it that brings absolute happiness. For that happiness is the uniting of two souls…to opposites…that were meant to be.

_You see Sarah smiling as she takes those prophetic words to heart when another monk informs Kojima of The Dali Llama's arrival. The scene switches several hours later in the a small monastery museum where you see Chuck admiring/looking at photos/posters on the wall leading him to stop at one that just mesmerizes him. It's a picture of a soldier holding a gun to the head of a kneeling monk and as he takes it all in his concentration is broken in by a voice commenting on that same photo he's looking at. When he turns to see who it is, its Hendrik Strucker_

**Chuck:** _looks at him and then at the picture as he tries to compose himself_ Excuse me?

**Strucker:** If this is a place of peace, then why show the atrocities of man against man?

**Chuck:** _looks at picture_I think and this is just a guess mind you…they wanted to show that within the humanity of man there is a sober reality that needs to seen.

**Strucker:** What reality is that?

**Chuck:** _looks at Strucker_ There is evil in the world.

**Strucker:** _gives a sinister look as he looks at the picture_ I see it in a much different way than you do. What I see is a man's time to die. No matter how much man tries to avoid death, he will eventually face his own mortality by someone who holds his life in the palm of his hands. That is the reality I see in that picture.

**Chuck:** _nervous tone_ I guess we can simply agree to disagree.

**Strucker:** _points finger at the picture_ Answer me this…when you look at this picture….deep down inside at the very bottom your soul who do you want to be? The one who is about to be shot or the one doing the shooting? _cut to an uncomfortable awkward silence leading to Strucker to look at his watch and speak again_ Well..I better be going…I have an appointment to keep.

_cut to Strucker leaving leading Chuck to freak out and then calling Sarah on her cell. The scene ends with a close up of Chuck's face as he just had a deep metaphorical conversation with a cold blooded killer_

_Commercial_

_The scene begins with Team Chuck including Master Kojima as they prepare for whatever Strucker has planned. Sarah and Casey walk off to talk with Beckman and Graham leaving Master Kojima and Chuck to talk. There is a momentary silence but then chuck speaks up_

**Chuck:** _looks at Kojima_ I think I figured out the hot dog riddle.

**Master Kojima:** _looks at Chuck_ Please…enlighten me.

**Chuck:** Well…the reason come hot dogs come in packages of 10…hot dog buns come in packages of 8…is that you will always need more buns for your hot dogs. In other words…no matter how much you get, how much you win, how much achieve, you'll never let yourself feel content.

_cut to Master Kojima just looking at him_

**Chuck:** Well

**Master Kojima:** No

**Chuck:** Am I close?

**Master Kojima:** No

_you see a disappointed look on Chuck face leading to a short scene where you see Strucker on his lap top hacking into floor plans of the monastary and looking up the itinerary for the Dali Llama's schedule. You then cut back to Chuck and Master Kojima as they see Casey and Sarah return after informing Beckman and Graham_

**Casey:** All right Bartowski…here's the plan

**Chuck:** Does it involve me in any way staying the car because there is no car.

_cut to Casey giving a low growl_

**Casey:** _serious look_ THE PLAN…is for you to say with Lo Si…

**Sarah:** _chimes in_ His name is Master Kojima.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Whatever Walker…you stay with him while Sarah and I track Strucker down before he gets to the Dali Llama.

_cut to Sarah and Casey heading out as Chuck and Master Kojima get better acquainted. There is awkward silence at first leading Chuck to take the initiative to break the ice_

**Chuck:**So, do you know pressure points that can kill a man?

_cut to Master Kojima looking at Chuck who is regretting he ever said what he just said_

**Master Kojima:** _looks at Chuck_ I sense in you a past similar to that of my former student.

**Chuck:** Umm...yeah…well…we're both connected to one person and his name was Bryce Larkin. He got me kicked out Stanford, stole my ex girlfriend, and to top it all off he ended up sending me images from a government supercomputer known as The Intersect, which have been downloaded into my brain. I always wondered what would have happened if I never opened that email he sent me.

**Master Kojima:** My son…the effects of man's deeds upon man create consequences in past, present and future experiences For you alone are responsible for one's own life, and the pain and joy it brings to them and others.

**Chuck:** Are you talking about Karma?

_cut to Master Kojima nodding_

**Master Kojima:** The acts of one's man's betrayal and mistrust from the past have consequently led to your present, as well as, future happiness.

**Chuck:** So what you're saying is that through Bryce's betrayal, he unknowingly gave me my freedom back?

**Master Kojima:** An unexpected gift as one steps out of the prison of a painful past while the other steps into the prison of self.

**Chuck:** Okay…this is some pretty heavy stuff. My head is starting to hurt.

**Master Kojima:** Come…Butter tea will help soothe the pain.

_The scene ends with Chuck and Master Kojima walking off and then seeing Casey and Sarah in search of Trucker who is somewhere in the area preparing to make his move_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the hall with the Dali Llama being led out by a security of 20 gaurds. After a while you see a smoke grenade being thrown in their vicinity leading to them surround the Dali Llama. All you see is white smoke and then you begin to hear voices, kicks, punches from within and when the smoke eventually clears you see security knocked out and Strucker standing there with a gas mask on holding a silencer to his head. The Dali Llama begins to speak_

**Dali Llama:** Those who hide behind masks are considered cowards. I would like to see the face of the man who holds my life in his hands.

**Strucker:** _taking off the gas mask, gives a sinister grin_ Happy?

_Strucker is about to pull the trigger when Casey comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground causing not only Strucker to lose his weapon, but also a leads to an all out brawl to ensue. Sarah joins in the fray leading Casey to say something to her_

**Casey:** _looking back at Sarah_ Don't worry about me…get him out of here.

_The fight moves out of viewing range leaving Sarah checking on the Dali Llama to see if he's allright. After several minutes he is eventually escorted to safety by another group of security. You then see Casey go toe to toe with Strucker getting a few blows in and yet its Strucker who looks to be too much for Casey as he's been treated with a flurry of fast punches and kicks. Cut to Sarah arriving and aiming her weapon at Strucker but isn't to get a clean shot because Casey is in the way. After awhile you see the setting switch to the exercise training area where you see the battle escalate. You see Casey struggle but isn't giving up and that when Strucker starts to initiate pressures on certain areas of Casey's body causing him to not move. Cut to Sarah who is sees her partner in a very bad way and the back to Strucker who seizes the opportunity to do away with his enemy_

**Strucker:** _breathing hard, looks at Sarah, and gives a sinister smile as he takes out another silencer from behind his back_ Say so long to your friend.

**Sarah:** _yells_ NOOO!!

_Just as he's about to pull the trigger Master Kojima comes out of nowhere pushes him several feet away to the ground. He quickly turns around to counter the pressure points that Strucker did on Casey leading him to quickly fall to the ground. You then see Chuck run up to Casey who is being attended to by Sarah_

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ You all right buddy.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Do I look all right? I can't feel my right leg or left arm. Several ribs are broken and I dislocated several fingers. _smirks_ I consider those acceptable losses.

_cut to Chuck giving Casey a weird look_

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ The feeling will come back eventually. _looks at Chuck_ Stay with him.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Where are you going?

**Sarah:** _stands up and looks down_ To help Kojima.

_Cut to Master Kojima and Strucker having a quick discussion as they circle back and forth_

**Strucker:** _in attack position_ You shouldn't have gotten involved old man.

**Master Kojima:** _in attack position_ All life is valuable…even a life that brings much pain such as yours. I am a peaceful man...but you give me no choice.  
**S**

**trucker:** Save it for someone who cares…you and me old man.

**Sarah:** _standing by her master_ And me.

**Strucker:** _taunting tone_ Oh…the little girl wants to fight with the big boys.

**Sarah:** You try to kill my partner…now its payback.

**Master Kojima:** _looks at Sarah_ Focus…remember know your surroundings, believe in yourself, and fight with your heart.

_cut to Sarah nodding leading Strucker to chime in_

**Strucker:** Can we get on with this…you're only stalling the inevitable.

_The scene ends with a stand off as you see Sarah, Master Kojima ready for the final battle to ensue as you see Chuck at the side of a beaten Casey_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as you see Sarah/Master Kojima and Strucker circling each other. Sarah and Strucker throw down their weapons leading all three to walk over and grab several assorted weapons off the shelf. Sarah holds in her hands the thanda, Master Kojima takes the 3 handle nun chucks, and Strucker takes the combat staff._

After a second of silence the final battle begins. It starts out normal and then start turning into an unbelievable sight from Chuck's point of view as if he's watching a combination of the movie Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon and The Matrix. In stunned amazement he sees Sarah performing uncanny moves that defy gravity along side her master as they double team Strucker.

When Sarah gets knocked down Master Kojima is right there on the attack giving time for Sarah to take a small rest. She does the same for Master Kojima as well. They both have this look of relentless intensity as they take the fight straight to Strucker who may have underestimated the two. Yet, he is holding his own as he brings all that he has to the two

The battle goes back and forth leading to Strucker to discreetly take out a small white powder. As Sarah seem to get the upper hand he throws the white powder just as she run towards/float towards him leading her to fall flat on her back after Strucker gets several shots in with the 3 handle nunchucks.

The battle is abruptly ended when Stricker grabs Sarah, takes out a gun from his boot, and aims it at Master Kojima. You the cut to sinister smirk on his face as he looks at Master Kojima leading him to direct his aim at Chuck. Master Kojima rushes to him as the trigger is pulled and stands between the bullet and Chuck causing him to immediately fall to the ground.

Cut to Sarah who has a horrified look as you hear a resounding laugh coming from Strucker. This causes her to close her eyes, open them, and unleash a butt whooping like you have never seen. When you look at her face there is no anger, just a look of a warrior who is tapping into her heart instead of thinking about her next move is.

The battle ends when Sarah gives a roundhouse kick with such force that it causes Strucker to crash through the shelves that hold the other weapons. All you see is his hands with Sarah in the background. After taking a few moments to compose herself she runs to the side of a seemingly dead Master Kojima

**Sararh:** Master!

_cut to Chuck who is holding up his head as tears start to well up in Sarah eyes. After a tense few seconds, you hear the voice of Master Kojima_

**Master Kojima:**Your tears are premature my child.

_cut to Chuck smiling and Casey just giving a smirk as he lays there on the ground trying to recuperate_

**Sarah:** You were shot.

_cut to Master Kojima feeling the hole where he got shot and then taking out the necklace Sarah gave him years ago with the bullet stuck on it_

**Chuck:** _laughs, looks at Sarah and then at Master Kojima as he pats him on the shoulder_ You truly are a monk who is bulletproof.

_The scene ends with Team Chuck and Master Kojima catching their breathe after experiencing one of their toughest mission yet_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the inner entrance of the Odiyan Buddhist center where you see Chuck, Casey lugging the baggage as Sarah speaks with Master Kojima before she leaves. Sarah leads in the conversation_

**Sarah:** Its great to see you again master even if it was for a short time.

**Master Kojima: **Our paths will once again intersect.

**Sarah:** What are you going to do next?

**Master Kojima:** I think I'll go on a vacation. Hawaii is nice this time of the year.

_cut to both of them laughing_

**Sarah:** _bowing_ kale shoo **Goodbye (leaving)**

**Master Kojima:** _bowing back_ Kale phe **Goodbye (staying)**

_cut to Sarah and Master Kojima exchanging hugs leading to Chuck walking up to see if she's ready to go. As they leave, Chuck turns around and says something to Sarah_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Remind me to never get on your bad side.

**Sarah:** Maybe I will...maybe I won't.

_cut to Chuck giving Sarah a look after hearing that statement then looks at Master Kojima_

**Chuck:**Oh…I think I solved the riddle about the hot dogs and hot dog buns. _cut to Master Kojima nodding and Sarah looking at Chuck_ Its not a literal answer, but more metaphorical. So here goes… life doesn't always work out according to plan…so be happy with what you got. Am I right? _looks at Kojima_

**Master Kojima:** Correct

**Chuck:** You know…even though my life didn't go according to plan like I wanted it to…_looks at Sarah_…I'm glad that I'm standing here now with someone who makes me happy.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck smiling and says something only he can hear_ I am too.

_You see Chuck smiling back at Sarah sharing a moment, which is inevitably broken up by a grunting beat up Casey who wants to get going so they can beat traffic. The episode ends with Chuck bowing to Master Kojima leading him and Sarah to walk towards Casey as they head out of the Odiyan Buddhist Center as Master Kojima watches on_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
